


Demon

by EideticMoose



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Abduction, M/M, Muder, Rape, Sequel, Suicide, fucked up things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EideticMoose/pseuds/EideticMoose
Summary: This is a Sequel to my other Ryden Fic Angel.Everything's alright, Ryan's got his husband and wide eyes for his future. That is until the past manages to come back and Ryan is thrown into a darker world, with a smarter and twisted man and Ryan isn't sure if he will make it out this time.





	1. 1

Ryan's eyelids fell heavy over his red eyes. His body stiff and aching from the hospital chair, his nose constantly assaulted by chemicals from nurses checking up on William. He was still unconscious and every time Ryan would arrive he became increasingly more worried. It had only been two days but those two days were ripping him apart. Waking up to a cold bed and living in silence was not helping. Thoughts ran through his head, always worst case scenarios. Everyone said it was normal but, nothing in Ryan's life was normal or even remotely good. When you'd lived the way he had, you expect if you have anything good, the world will fuck it up. He should've stayed away, he should've known. His eyes shot back open when he heard a noise from the bed, a groan. Despite the stiffness of his body, he pulled himself to Will's side. Watching and waiting. When their brown eyes met, Ryan's body flooded with relief.

"You look like shit," Will groaned, voice rough and grit. Ryan laughed, unaware of the tears rolling down his cheeks. Ryan noticed his husbands dazed eyes begin to focus on his face before a smile spread on his face. "Your hair. I like it" Ryan blushed, his usual straight faux hawk was quickly forgotten after the wedding, his natural waves and curls taking its place.

"You like it?" Ryan asked hand, gently resting on his partner's pale cheek. Will nodded, white fingers joining Ry's hand. "I'll get a nurse and then I'll see if I can take you home,"

"Okay, cute stuff," Ryan rolled his eyes, huffing out a laugh letting the previous tenseness and strain of his body roll away. Will was fine. His hand left Will's face before he left to wander the overlit hallways. He was reluctant to say anything as people in white raced by him, some clenching blankets and others just moving. His head raced as more men and women rushed past, his vision becoming so uncoordinated that he almost walked into an old man. Ryan tried to blame it on lack of sleep but he could feel the fear pooling in his body knowing it was more. More than those times he'd woken up after he planned not to, probably more about the time he wanted to. 

"Sir, are you alright?" A blonde girl asked, dressed in layers of medical white and blue. Her big blue eyes stared at him, watching as the words fumbled in his mouth which resulted in awkward pointing.

"Uh, my. Will, my husband" Ryan tried to explain, even gesturing to the ring. She stayed, looking at him with a patient gaze. "he woke up," she nodded in understanding.

"and his room?" 

"Um, 442. Yeah, 442" She nodded once again before setting off again. Ryan didn't know if either he was getting slow or nurses had the ability to walk 10x faster than the average human being. Probably the former on Ryan's wobbly legs. The nurse turned into the room and Ryan followed. He stayed to the back, watching as Will's sandpaper voice was carried through the room, very different to the relaxed calm he was used to. He stood there, watching. Looking as Will's head cocked to the side or eyes looked to the side to remember something important. Watching as he felt himself somehow fall further for the man in the bed. Ryan was so caught up in his thoughts that he only realised they were looking at him when Will called his name.

"Ry!" Ryan's head shot up in alarm, looking at him with wide eyes. He just smiled a gorgeous smile.

"I can leave probably tomorrow but I need to be well looked after, so that means foot rubs and blowjobs, okay?" Ryan scoffed as Will looked at him as though he was serious. Ryan honestly felt bad for the nurse who stood there like she was out of place... in a hospital.

"Actually, i'm pretty sure that sexual stimulation could burst your stitches. So nothing for 2 months," William seemed pretty shocked.

"Two months? Ry, these take like two Weeks to heal!" Will argued as Ryan tried not to laugh.

"I'm kidding baby" He assured him, walking over to his bed and pressing a kiss to his lips.

"you better be, otherwise i'm filing for divorce" Ryan fiend offence.

"And here I was thinking that we'd last longer than Kim K and Krist," Will playfully pushed him before the nurse cleared her throat, just to let them know she was still in fact there.

"I'm going to get the prescription for the pain medication that has been recommended by the assisting doctor," she said with a big smile painted on her face. Ryan sheepishly blushed.

"I thought she had left," 

"Me too," Will replied, hand finding its way to Ryan's before interlocking fingers. "So, about those blowjobs..." Ryan snort, nudging his shoulder with his hip.

"Oh shut up, all you'll be getting is rest and pills."

"I sound like a shitty gangster." 

"You are a shitty gangster."

"'Scuse me? I'll have you know that I am fully trained in martial arts and I personally know the FBI. You think you're so tough? Huh?" Ryan let go of Will's hand, pulling it back. "No, love me,"

"Will you behave?" Will sighed.

"Fine,"


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually so sorry, I thought I'd already published this a while ago but it was only on Wattpad that I posted. Sorry

William was a pain to get home as Ryan would put it. At first getting him into a wheelchair was a hassle but that was nothing compared to him in the car. He was high on pain medication and if Ryan had to hear one more thing about how the Illuminati is real, he would flip the vehicle.

"But like, it's more like the fact the evidence is- Hey! Look!" He yelled out, making Ryan jerk, swerving the whole car. Ryan glared at his partner but he didn't seem to notice. "Can we get McDonald's?" He continued to drive, tuning Will out with Jimmy Eat World.

Finally, they arrived home, Ryan threw him into his bed and slammed the door shut. Despite the constant irritation he was feeling, Ryan realized he was smiling. He was prepared to wipe the slate clean and forget about everything.

If only it were that easy...

It was four days later when they heard the news. Ryan was sat, head on Will's chest as they sipped on tea and talked about the future. Will reached over to grade the remote and change the channel when they froze.

"...and in other news, Brendon Urie has been missing from his holding cell in..." the woman's next words blurred together as Ryan's head became fuzzy and his breathing became hard and shallow. His hands that had once been holding the tea became limp, letting the porcelain fall through his fingers. It landed with a crash. Hot liquid spilling everywhere as he tried to figure out if this was real.

"Shh, Ry. Breathe" the world came crashing down around him as he hyperventilated in his husband's arms. He could feel every scar on his body burn like they'd been set on fire.

Once he could breathe again, he stilled. William's hands rubbed circles on his back as he tried to make sense of any time.

"he-he's out?" Ryan asked, closing his eyes wishing to wake up.

"I'm sorry," Ryan's body shook as silent tears escaped his throat, Will looked lost. For all the times he'd been there, only now did he have no idea what to do. This wasn't the past anymore, it was the present and very real. He buried his face into his husband's arms and just, cried. He cried until his throat became so painful and raw it was hard to speak. He cried until his eyes couldn't produce enough water, so he lay there.

"What's going to happen?" He whimpered, fingers gripping the pale skin of his everything.

"I don't know Ry but I have a bad feeling about this. Maybe we should lay low or something" Ryan sucked in a shaky breath, nodding.

"Y-Yeah, you're right. Always right. I love you." He rambled, body pulling him from the couch and onto his weak legs. His body trembled like paper as he kept walking. Feeling the presence of Will behind him, watching Ryan as he bumped into the corridor walls. Feeling the world slide beneath his feet like waves, desperate to pull him under and finish the work started when he was only 19. He slammed through the bedroom door and into their bedroom before letting himself collapse onto the bed.

"Calm Down baby," he could hear William's hazy voice say through his laboured breathing. His eyes darted around the room before he pulled himself up again.

"we should really, clean up. This place is a mess. Have you showered? I haven't-"

"RY!" Will yelled, grabbing Ryan's shoulders, forcing Ryan to stop. "Please, get some rest. We'll sort everything out tomorrow. You just need some rest and time to think about this okay?" He nodded and Will let out a sigh of relief. William pushed Ryan back into bed, tucking the boy's awkward limbs under the sheets and kissing his sweaty forehead. "I love you," Ryan mumbled it back before he saw his spouse slip out of the room. 

His eyelids slipped closed and his sight was plunged into darkness only sleep wasn't coming easy. Everything was too hot, or too cold. Although sleep was tempting to his aching and tired body, it wouldn't come. When his eyes finally opened he was met with the neon red glowing numbers reading 3:24 which burnt his retina. He was also met with an empty bed, devoid of Will. He frowned in confusion, eyes lazily skimming through the room until they landed on the ajar door that lay in front of him that allowed a thin harsh beam of light through.

Ryan pushed the rest of the blankets of his body before pulling himself up. His limbs feeling heavy, pulling his whole body down. He proceeded into the hall, following the warm light coming from the study a door down from their room. The door was wide open. He was almost in the doorway when he heard it.

"-could've killed me." Ryan froze, he didn't know why he felt like he had to but he did. "Yeah, he's pretty shaken up but he's alright. When I took this job I didn't realise he'd be so problematic." Ryan slowly blinked, not fully comprehending what was being said. Something tickled the back of his neck, something was wrong. He continued to listen. "Listen, Brendon, you pay me now or I won't give you the address," His heart stopped, he fell over his feet as he stumbled back into his room. A full blown panic attack as he tried to focus. Then he felt it, that unbearable pain as his heart pulled itself apart, his heart breaking. He pulled his body back onto the bed and pulled the sheets over his head, maybe wishing he wouldn't wake up.


	3. 3

(( There's blood stuff in here so be warned ))

It was weird, waking up with arms around you. It was scarier to know it's a monster's around you. The smell of damp paper and dry chalk clogged his nose. Ryan lay there, motionless for a while as his heart raced laps through his head. Hopelessness was one word to describe what he felt curled next to the man his delusional mind once would've referred to as love. He bit down hard at his lip as a choked sob like noise attempted to make its way from his throat, he was crying, pain stabbing him like tiny daggers of heartbreak in his chest. He needed to move but his limbs seemed weighed down and sluggish just as his mind seemed.

"Shh, Shh, Shh," Brendon's warm breath tickled the hair on the back of his neck as his arm tightened around his body. "Don't cry I've got you now," he whispered, pulling himself up to wipe away Ryan's tears as he refused to look at him.

"Bren, I'm sorry. I'm tired I want to go home," He brokenly begged as if a child. Brendon's hands disappeared from Ryan's face as they made their way down to his sides. Fingertips softly brushing against Ryan's pale skin.

"So fucking beautiful, those scars are perfect. Just wish I could tear them open again, watch you bleed..." Brendon silenced as he brushed over a prominent scar running along his back. Brendon licked his lips before speaking up again. "I may as well"

"No!" Ryan yelled trying to push himself from the bed when a jolt of pain shook his body making him scream. "Oh god," he fell back to the bed, his shaky hands found themselves back at his neck, sitting there was a small collar with a certain box on it.

"Don't think I forgot about our little friend," Brendon smiled, placing a small kiss on Ryan's neck even as his eyes failed to meet his. He held the remote for Ryan to see before placing it on the bedside table. "I won't do anything too bad yet darling but you will be punished... maybe after you bleed" Brendon ran his fingers once again over the scars to prove his point "I'll break your ankle or knee. So you won't run off,"

"I thought you didn't want to hurt me," Ryan gasped, finding it harder to breathe.

"I don't but I will teach you a lesson." His hands snapped to Ryan's face, tightly gripping his cheeks and prying his face to look at his. When Ryan's eyes met his, his heart jumped. In fear? Sick, twisted admiration? He almost looked the same, the angles of his face harder and his hair in a quiff. Brendon smiled once again, pressing his lips finally to Ryan's, savouring the moment they touched as the other boy squeezed his eyes shut. "I love you," he whispered as he pulled back. Ryan remained silent and Brendon looked shocked. "Say it back!"

"I wouldn't mean it" Ryan replied, eyes still locked shut. He could hear a rough exhale from Brendon "I... I Love you," when his eyes opened Brendon was stood still over the top of him, a soft expression of utter affection towards the boys beneath him. "I'll let you cut me open but please, don't break any of my bones." Brendon nodded.

"Please, Say it again. I gotta hear it again Ry,"

"I love you, I love you," it wasn't too far from reality but it was for survival, he needed to get out of here and building that trust again was valuable. Brendon was, is, utterly unstable. His lips were at Ryan's again and he couldn't stop it. He let Brendon take control of the situation as Brendon's tongue roughly slid inside his partially open mouth, feeling the smack their mouths made as their lips collided once more. Brendon's hands were everywhere. Running up and down his body as he pressed lower. Ryan's fingers gripped at the other man's shoulders, tugging his blunt nails into the layers of skin as their mouths seemed distracted at something else. A hot feeling spread through Ryan's body as he was pressed further into the mattress. He let out a strangled gasp when Brendon's hand reached in between his legs. "No Brendon stop don't touch me there," he quietly begged as Brendon's lips just moved to his neck.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"I can't get the feeling out of my mind on the first time I was with you," His face creased as his hand slipped away.

"Angel, I am so, so sorry I ever did that to you," his forehead rested against Ryan's as they lay tangled together. "There are some things I wish I never did. I wish I never shot those people in front of you, raped you or shot you. I was so angry at you and I was just trying to protect us," in some fucked up way that gave Ryan's aching soul a moment to feel less heavy.

"Thank you," Ryan paused for a fleeting moment "What happened with Will?" Brendon sighed, pressing himself to Ryan's body.

"I needed to keep an eye on you while I was in prison, but I never told that asshole to make you fall in love with him. He couldn't help it, like doing that shit impressed me, Nah. He's still annoying and i'm still paying him the same amount, maybe less for the shit he pulled on my angel." His voice was soft to mask his sharp words for Ryan, who just nodded. Eyes stinging and breathing deepening to fight off the tears. Brendon leant over and placed a kiss at the corner of Ryan's chapped lips. "Be right back" As if he'd never been there before, Brendon had disappeared but his anxiety didn't leave with him.

*

He was trying to catch up on the last wisps of rest he'd get, holding onto the sheets and trying not to breathe in too much, knowing that if he did it would break the illusion of being somewhere far from the supposed basement of a psychotic man. His body stuck uncomfortably to the sheets as sweat poured from his pores, insomnia eating away at the only moments he'd quite possibly have alone. The crack of the door broke his illusion of getting any rest, instead listening in for the movement, the footsteps were soft like he was taking into consideration Ryan's rest. Like that hadn't been ruined far earlier. The mattress bent beside him as a weight was pressed down, he knew it was Brendon and his breathing faltered for a moment. Ryan jolted as a sharp stinging rang through his shoulder, his head shot around to see what was happening. His captor lay there smiling, fingers brushing over the blade of a knife already touched with slivers of red.

"Morning Sweets," Ryan said nothing, instead trying to ignore the stinging coming from his shoulder. "C'mon, I don't want to do this the hard way. Follow me to the bathroom, it'll be quick and easy to clean up," Brendon was already up the stairs when he realised Ryan wasn't following, instead the boy was firmly on the bed. "Ryan, up here now," His words stern and clearly not willing to be argued with. Ryan slowly stood to his feet, knees shaking as he pressed into the cold floor. His feet moved along the floor, uncertainly one after another as if the floor was about to collapse underneath him.

It took at least 5 minutes for him to make it up the bathroom where the floor was covered in paper towels, it was unusually large and fairly empty. A sink sat perched net to him, glistening in the yellow light and a small shower. Handcuffs were wrapped around a towel rack, waiting for him. He said nothing as he sat down in front of them. Brendon promptly removed Ryan's shirt that now contained a small cut in it before he handcuffed him. 

Time seemed to slow for a moment, like his anticipation of what was to come had slowed everything enough for it never to come. His breathing halted and his fist clenched. There it was. It was nothing like the first one, nothing light, not a sharp sting. A burning sensation almost as he felt the blade drag across his skin, feeling it split apart. Ryan screamed, hands yanking themselves closer but with no luck. Then there was another, it slid its way right across his back like nothing was in its way. He screamed, everytime another slit was made. Tears streamed down his face almost as much as he could feel his own blood run down his back. Then he stopped, the world continued but he stopped. The pain seemed to blur into nothing, his throat was long gone screamed horse. He sat there bleeding, no one was coming, William could lie about him for years. He sat there, taking it eyes locked on the wall in front of him that had been blurred from the tears that would continue to pour despite his silence. Then it stopped, the numb feeling of the blade was over. The pain slowly flooded back into his senses but he remained silent.

"You're so beautiful," Brendon's voice rang through his ears, cutting through his hazed body like a welcome hero. White filling his senses as the pain melded together, only clearly hearing those words over and over. It took a fraction of a moment for the fatigue hit him and when it did, he was out. Cold.

**~~~~~~**

**So,,,,,, I'm NOT dead but like super lazy. I just kinda look at this and go, "do I really want to?" and then a just leave it open and do nothing! ! ! I am so bad at this, honestly, I don't think this will be as constantly updated as it used to as I have a book that i'm really in love with being currently updated,,,, I've also tried to keep each chapter around 5000 words for that book. I also wanted to up the word count for this because boy I was real lazy in Angel.**


	4. 4

The breath entering his lungs was like a shocking relief like he hadn't had oxygen in ages. Eyes gaping open, racing around the dark unfamiliar room in a state of panic as the bed pressed uncomfortably into his back like each spring was designed to press into a different cut. The panic that had managed to settle in his abdomen didn't settle one moment as he slowly realised where in fact he was. The absence of warmth, however, did remove some of his tension. His hand blindly stretched out to grasp something, almost to keep him attached in this reality and not to float off. Ryan pulled his body up after the pain in his back never ebbed away. The darkness around him barely made him able to see his own hand in front of his face. Admittedly the lack of handcuffs around his wrists was a plus as he moved to the edge of the bed. He used his hands to run along the mattress until they touched a corner before moving closer, checking what was on the floor with his feet brushing the cold floor. Only once the floor seemed uncluttered, he lifted himself from the bed and began to wander forward.  The fear of what lurked in the darkness caused Ryan's hairs to stand up as his shallow breaths quickened along with his pace to find a source of reliable light. He soon found steps, which he almost tripped over, and a door.

"Brendon?" He called out through the door, disorientated as to where he was or what the time it might be. His call was met with silence and Ryan began to scan for a handle to try and budge open the door. The door was definitely locked but he kept pushing at it in the hopes something would change. He felt like screaming, tears lodging themselves in the back of his throat as he feebly smashed against the door grunting as it refused to shake. His hand limply fell from the knob as his knees crashed onto the small landing beneath him, sucking up the tears the seemed to push against his chest. when the light seeped in from underneath the door it came as a blinding shock to Ryan. The door handle jiggled for a bit before a click was heard. Brendon stood in the doorway, sleep ridden features as his hair protruded in awkward angles.

"Ryan what are you doing?" the man slurred as his unfocused glace looked downwards at him. 

"i-i was scared," Brendon just nodded, crouching downwards to gently press his fingertips on Ryan's cheek. 

"I know baby"

*

"What do you mean Ryan isn't here Will?" Pete exclaimed as Patrick remained quiet at the outbreak. Hayley just looked confused as Jon held the condolence quiche. 

"What else do you expect after Brendon escaped? He packed up and left!" William bit back from the crack of the door.

"Are you not even a little worried!" Hayley barked, almost hitting Jon in the face with her excessive movement. Bill shrugged.

"He can look after himself," 

"No one has had a single bit of contact with Ryan since this incident and you're saying he's gone! And you're not one single bit concerned for his wellbeing?!" Pete was fuming as Patrick tried to desperately calm him down. Hayley just pulled out her phone, dialling 911 which got William going. He lunged at her, trying to grab the mobile from her hands and taking both of them to the ground. Jon had enough, using his quiche tray he reared back, slamming the glass container over Will's head. Shards of glass flew through the air like diamonds being scattered as the contact happened, sending the man it had hit off her. Bill lay there, hands clutching the back of his head spewing excessive curses. Hayley just smiled at Jon, pressing call on her phone. She talked as Patrick eyed Will who still lay there with a screwed up face.

"They said they're sending people over, someone familiar with the cases workings" She explained pocketing the phone.

When the police car arrived two men stepped out, a flash of familiarity shot over everyone's faces as they recognised the short black haired and heavily tattooed detective along with the taller firetruck red-haired officer. the shorter one pulled off his shades, pocketing them to reveal a worried set of hazel eyes which his partner shared.

"I'm Officer Way and this is Detective Iero or if you prefer Gerard and Frank. We heard about the case, we're sorry that this happened again," Gerard spoke, shaking hands with the group as Frank sadly smiled towards them.

"Well he's just missing, we're not 100% if he's been abducted again. We may have a lead though. William Beckett, Ryan's husband. He's been acting really strange and we think he may know something," Jon explained, referring to the mess on the ground covered in glass.

"Shit, what happened to him" Frank leaned over the man.

"Tried to attack Hayley so I gave him a friendly whack on the head with a glass quiche tin," Both men nodded, letting this time slide. They pulled Will off the ground, leading the hazed man to the police car, cuffing him and reading him his Miranda rights before shoving him into the back. Patrick shot the group a small glance.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" he asked as he watched William being pushed into the back of the car. Pete sighed, peeling his gaze away to look at Patrick.

"I don't know Patty, I really don't,"

"God if there was some higher power who decided this should happen I'd punch them in the face," The rest of the grouped hummed in agreement to Hayley. Brendon may have thought that in his hideaway he was safe but, he should never underestimate I pack of wild and protective group of people. He should never underestimate Ryan's family. 


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i accidentally changed tenses.

As the sun pierces through the cracks of the curtains it once again leaves the thought of this being a long nightmare in its wake. The only idea of it being a week gone by is the calendar in the kitchen above his head with its previous dates having been crossed off.

"Dancing bears, Painted wings...Things I almost remember, and a song someone sings. Once upon a December" a song dwindling in the back of his mind of a movie long forgotten but etched in a certain loneliness. "Someone holds me safe and warm, Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory." The thought of William crosses his mind and a sharp stabbing feeling makes its way through his tight wound chest. He can hear the door open and something tells him he must close his eyes, which he swiftly follows. Footsteps creak along the staircase and further into the room. The figure he knows is Brendon is silent as the bed dips to accompany the man's weight.

"Don't pretend you're asleep now, I heard you, Anastasia," only Ryan stays still. A hand is moved and he can feel it land on his shoulder, in shock he almost reacts, "Someone holds me safe and warm, Horses prance through a silver storm," Brendon's voice is forever golden in the boy's mind. his hand glides down Ryan's back to where a bandaged cut lay, "Figures dancing gracefully across my memory..." Ryan gasps in a mixture of shock and pain as Brendon presses his fingers down as hard as he can into the bandage. He lets go as Ryan sits up straight, a charming smile still gracefully placed on his face.

"Why did you do that?" The curly haired boy gasped, twisting his back in an effort to relieve the pain he just felt.

"What was I supposed to do with you being a stubborn bitch?" He bit back, stumping Ryan's words in their track and taking a moment to die in his throat. Giving a simple shrug in their place. Brendon scruffed his hair before slipping back off the mattress. "Come," He demanded before stepping back towards the doorway, eyeing Ryan from over his shoulder as he did so. Of course, he followed, afraid of the consequences that would come. 

The floorboards creak underneath their feet, Ryan keeping an eye on Brendon as he moved. Pale light streamed lines through the otherwise darkened hallway and towards the back door. Brendon stopped for a moment, his hand perched on top of the doorknob. 

"run and you'll never make it a day," Ryan nodded before a click was heard. He watched as the door swung open as the light finally flooded in. He looked over to Brendon as a sort of confirmation. the first thing he noticed was the smell, it was so... clean. The green was almost overwhelming as small clovers cover the floor. Brendon watched as Ryan collapsed on to the floor, grabbing the clovers in fistfuls. 

*

"you should breathe you know," Frank said, eyeing his husband who'd become red in the face after pacing around in a circle.

"i'm gonna punch someone!" He screamed as he flailed his arms around to relieve any possible anger he was feeling. "This is Ryan Frank, Ryan!"

"Maybe we should hand over the case to someone who isn't so involved in this," Gerard looked shocked, instantly shaking his head.

"No, No, No. They don't know the case like us, they don't know Ryan like us." His partner nodded, they had kept in contact for a while. Even being invited to the wedding that ended in shambles. They were in Europe for the School Holidays for Cherry and Lilly's fifth birthday, four kids now in total. Miles was born 2 years later, which Ryan got to meet not too long after during one of their catch ups to see how he was doing in therapy. Gerard wrote a letter and sent a gift.

"Then we need to work this, get out the old files. Try to locate where he could be holed up, the old place is still abandoned and he certainly got rid of his phone" The red-haired Officer took a deep breath in and out, feeling the oxygen reach his brain and effectively calming him down. They quickly locked eyes not a moment to spare, nodding in almost sync. Both leapt from their spots and out the door. They had an evidence locker to locate.

*

They were sat next to the fire, Ryan just in front of Brendon leaning into his lap as blood dripped down his palm from the hole. Brendon just sat there, hands sifting through the mess of curls that sat atop the younger boy's head. He could barely feel the pain anymore, the pain ebbing away as it rested in his other hand. Ryan had refused to eat, the thought of eating food making him feel violently ill and Brendon just got angry. Slammed a butter knife through his hand, missed the bone and went straight through. He didn't cry, however, only screamed but no tears made an appearance this time even after he had to pull it out himself. 

Brendon's fingers brushed through the tangled locks, pulling them into little braids and smiling to himself at his small achievement. Then placing a small kiss behind Ryan's ear before starting the next one as Ryan basked in the warmth to take his mind off the wetness running down his hand.

"can I go outside again, I like feeling the clovers between my toes," Brendon just hummed at the question, noticing Ryan's hand holding the edge of his toes as if reliving the feeling of the clovers as he collapsed from exhausted relief.

"maybe tomorrow after I put a few stitches in for your hand," He replied as he rested his head on Ryan's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the boy before he swayed them back and forth. This eased Ryan into an almost dreamlike state just before Brendon's hand slipped lower.

 

\---

Not today Satan...

Hi, welcome to what not to do in a healthy and functional relationship.


	6. 6

It felt strange, to look at himself in a mirror now. An almost numbing feeling as he gazed at the drained figure whose eyes bore holes in his own skin. Pieces of massacred hair solemnly lay against Ryan's shoulder as the whisps of uneven patchwork left only a centimetre of hair on his scalp. The dark figure behind him seemed to beam, however, running his soft fingers through the fluff. He couldn't remember the last time it had ever been this short. Maybe when he was a little boy. Well before his mother disappeared, well before his father disappeared in plain view. Looking similar to the man he saw in the mirror. It felt almost as history destined to repeat itself, he could look at one reflection and see two very different and abnormal people. The eyes held his father's dead gaze like he was gone years before any funeral and the boy he used to know. The discoloured black and blue skin. He never admitted it to Jon but the day he arrived at the Walker's residence wasn't the only day he'd been hit. Just where a nice Sunday sermon shirt could cover the guilt and shame of a failed father figure and the emptiness of a suicidal teenager.

"You look so cute," He grinned while the scissors dangled dangerously loose in his other hand. The glint of the blade ever so often catching his eye, sending his heart rate soaring like an addict looking at their next high. Ryan took a moment longer to look at the man in the mirror, whose face looked as if it was naturally purple and horribly discoloured. He attempted a pale tight-lipped smile that never quite reached his eyes, falling just short. "You could at least try to look happier you know, i'm doing this for you. Don't you want us to be happy Ryan?"

"Always," The words scratched against his throat, he could feel it. The plan he built up in his head what seemed to be years ago fading into reality. No rebellion for the home he once craved, only a gaping hole left in his chest from what was once there. Constant tiredness despite sleeping all day, feeling like you can barely move. It was unbearable.

"Good," Brendon's soft lips against his forehead gave him a moment to breathe, a single sliver of clarity in a hazy world. "I love you,"

***

Entering into the room felt stiff and uncomfortable, like a birthday party where the people only know the host and they're not there. Not like best friends who'd spent years of their life's together. Hayley sat on the floor in front of the coffee table, a mug of tea clasped in her hands. Patrick sat on half of the lonely crimson couch with his own coffee. Jon sat on the only free spot as Pete stood off to the side. No one spoke for an uncomfortable while, all too afraid to begin the 'meeting' they'd been organising for days now. Planning on the phone seemed a lot easier than face to face.

"We're such shit friends," It was a shock to hear Patrick speak first but no one dared disagree. Hayley shrugged, looking into her mug in almost shame. 

"I've got to be the worst one for starting this whole mess," Everyone in the circle scoffed. No one found a use in arguing with the stubborn man anymore. Jon was only glad he'd heeded his advice and not turned to drinking. He was talking about it.

"The only person we have to blame is a psychopath known as  _Brendon Boyd Urie_!" The cringe that spread across everyone's face was clear when Hayley spoke the name. Almost as bad as Voldemort. "What! It's the truth. He's the only prick that should be blamed, not you" Her sharp finger cut through the air and straight at Pete. "Or you fucker," Then to Jon. "There's only one name on my kill list and it's Brendon's." Pete was is such a state of shock of the outburst from Hayley that he almost missed the smile coming from Patrick.

"She's right. There's only one name on mine too," The strawberry blonde grinned, taking a sip.

"what about Bill?" Jon asked.

"Alright two," it was almost morbid but everyone laughed, or at least smiled at her revelation. "I think we should help Officer Way and Detective Iero solve the case," The room nodded. It felt much lighter than when it was entered, the looming feeling of uncertainty feeling much closer to resolution in only a couple of minutes. 

***

**755 words, oof. Sorry, these take so long, i'm so uninspired. i'd say i'm gonna end this soon :)**


End file.
